Charles and Diana
by Ayva
Summary: SPOILERS. After discovering who her real father is, Diana and Charles create a new relationship. Smut. AU. Not for the faint hearted, likely to offend!


It has been a week since she found out the truth about her parentage. Charles had said that nothing would change between them. But it did. She loved this man; this brave and wonderful man. She wanted him more than anything else and was willing to risk everything to have him.

She puts on the dress she bought earlier with the help of Cassie. She didn't tell Cassie what it was for, not exactly, but she did say she had to look stunning, sexy and beautiful. She is glad she chose this dress. It is tight against her body and skims very close to her breasts. It is also short, a lot shorter than she would normally wear, but she is willing to overlook that as long as this works.

She sits in the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. She takes deep steadying breathes as the time Charles comes home rapidly approaches. She has checked herself in the mirror several times to check her hair and makeup, and she has smoothed the smallest of creases out of her dress.

She hears the front door open and close. She looks up in anticipation. She places a second glass of wine and places it in front of the stool next to her.

Charles walks in and is taken aback by the girl in front of him.

"Wow," he says. "You looking lovely. What's the occasion?"

Diana shrugs suggestively, "I just felt like dressing up."

Charles sits on the stool beside her. "You drink wine now?"

She takes a sip and smiles a quiet smile to herself. The wine flushes her cheeks and she glows.

Charles takes a drink of his wine. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Bad day?" she asks. He smiles at her.

"Nothing to worry about," he says.

She places her hand on his forearm. "Tell me," she says. She strokes his arm. He tries to shake a thought from his head. _No, _he thinks, _she's still my daughter. _But Diana grows in confidence and moves up his arm to his shoulder. "Tell me."

He takes her hand from his shoulder and places it on the kitchen side. "Diana..." he begins, but she catches him off guard and kisses him full on the lips. He doesn't push her away. He opens his mouth and massages her tongue with his, licking her lips. He lets out a small groan.

He wants her, he can't help it. He just wants her.

She thrusts her hands up into his hair and pulls him deeper into her mouth. He wraps his arms round her body and pulls her hips into his groin. He stirs as she grinds into him.

Diana begins to unbutton his shirt. He tries to pull away, but she pulls him back to her, refusing to let a past get in the way of their future. She opens his shirt and kisses his collar bones. He lifts her up onto the countertop and kisses her neck and shoulders. She undoes his belt and slips her hand down into his trousers. He is rock hard, pressing against his boxers. She nudges his trousers and boxers down as he pulls her dress up over her head.

He slips her panties down, pecking soft kisses onto her legs as he does. She opens her legs for him, she is already dripping wet, and he pulls her to the edge where he enters her and holds her tight when she gasps and tries to relax around his size. He slowly eases himself out and pushes back into her she moans as he does it again.

They embrace, pressing into each other. Diana's arms clutching Charles' shoulders, his hands on her backside pulling him deeper into her. He builds her up to a steady rhythm and they both begin to pant. Their heads side by side as Diana wraps her legs around him pulling him in even further. She claws at his back in desperation as her insides flutter. Her hips buck against his. And she can feel him twitching.

He cums inside her. Rocking in and out until he is spent and she cums around him.

She doesn't move, afraid that if she does he will run off and leave her.

"Diana," he begins.

"Don't," she says, "please don't." She holds onto him tightly.

He pulls out of her. Her legs dangle from the side, her arms drop to her side. She feels abandoned.

Charles reads her expression and kisses her full on. "If you give me a moment we can go again," he says with a little smile. "How about in bed?"

She throws her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist. He carries her up to his bedroom and places her on his bed.

He unhooks her bra and takes it off. He runs trails of kisses down her chest and nips her breasts with cheeky bites. She gasps, pulling at his hair weakly, and pushing into his rapidly hardening cock.

Charles moves ever lower with his kisses. Finally he reaches her slit. She opens her legs for him and he licks her. Long fluid tongue motions send her into hysterics. Her hips buck, her muscles clench and spasm. He pushes a finger into her, massaging her insides as he flicks her outside with his tongue. He pushes another finger in, gently stroking her g-spot with his long fingers. She grasps hold of the bed sheets as she cums in violent tremors.

Charles turns her over. He runs his fingers down her back and pulls apart her ass cheeks. She doesn't know what to do when he starts circling her anus with his tongue. It feels so good as he pokes at her hole. Finally he pushes a whole finger into her. She gasps in a breath as she adjusts to the foreign object. He teases her clit as he pushes another finger in. She grips the bars on the bed as he pushes in a third, determined to take it.

As her ring relaxes, Charles removes his fingers and moves up her body, kissing the back of her neck as he pushes himself into her, slowly past the ring and waiting for a moment when she cries out. He pushes all the way up to his hilt. Dipping his head between Diana's shoulder blades. He starts to move, rocking in and out of her building up pace before pulling her up onto all fours and rubbing her clit as he moves it and out. He thrusts into her, pulling her hips into him as she buckles from the pressure building in her belly. She cries out in pain but begs him to keep going. Her arms buckle and her head drops to the sheets, but Charles keeps dragging her ass back onto his cock and he doesn't let up on her clit for a moment. She shudders orgasm after orgasm and is exhausted when he pulls out and squeezes back into her tight cunt without moving her. He pushes deeper into her and thrusts into her again and again until he cums inside and collapses on top of her, covering her in his sweat.

She aches but wants more. She twitches her muscles, jerking him back into life. He hardens inside her. Charles smiles as he pushes himself back up onto his fists and starts thrusting back into her. She pushes herself up onto all fours, then kneels up pressing her back against his front. His hands grope at her tits as she holds onto the back of his head and rubs her own clit.

She wants to try something new. She jumps off him, surprising him.

"Sit there," she says pointing to the head of the bed. He does as she says, loving how she is taking control.

She sits on his lap and guides him into her vagina. She bounces up and down. He holds her waist, bringing her further down him, and she grips the bars. They kiss as she climaxes, sending violent shudders through her core. He cums. They sit in silence, holding, stroking and kissing each other


End file.
